


A Perfect Day

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: On the first day of a much-needed break, Chris and Sebastian spend the day enjoying each other's company. Just like they've been needing.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I needed some soft things and I hope that the softness comes across and that people enjoy this. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments if you do, I would really appreciate it <3

It's a Wednesday morning, the first day of a much-needed break for both of them, and Sebastian and Chris plan to spend the day together, preferably not leaving the bed. Sebastian had come home late last night. Chris has missed him fiercely. But he will never ask Sebastian to work less or to stop doing what he loves. He's proud of his boyfriend and he knows this is what makes Seb happy, even if it means missing him sometimes. Chris has cleared his schedule for the week and so has Sebastian. A week without responsibilities and schedules and musts, just each other's company. Exactly what they both desperately need. Things have been a lot lately but they always feel just right when they are together. 

Chris had gotten up an hour ago to walk Dodger and to make him and Sebastian breakfast. He's carrying a small tray into their bedroom and smiles at the sight of Sebastian sitting against the headboard. He is still sleepy and Dodger is curled up on his lap. The sheets are rumpled and Sebastian's hair is a mess. It's the most beautiful sight Chris has ever seen. 

"Good morning," He says fondly. 

"Chris!" Sebastian says happily, making grabby hands, "Did you make me breakfast? Oh, I'm keeping you." 

"Glad to know this is all it takes," Chris grins. 

He sets the tray down on the bed carefully and gets in beside Sebastian. Sebastian presses a quick kiss to his lips and smiles at him. 

"Not all it takes. I have lots of reasons for keeping you babe," He says. 

"That's good because I have lots of reasons for keeping you too," Chris says. 

And he does. From Sebastian's smile, to his kind heart and all his little quirks. Chris has never loved another person this much and he thinks he never will. But that's okay because he never plans on letting Seb go. He likes to think they are soulmates. Meant for each other. Meant to last and meant to love each other for all of an eternity. It's no hardship. 

They eat their breakfast. Trading kisses in between, holding hands. Eventually, Dodger gets bored and jumps off the bed, leaving them to it. They turn on the news and then quickly turn it off again. Chris just wants to stay in this bubble of calm and happiness with Sebastian. They kiss some more. 

"Entertain me," Sebastian says after a while. 

Chris has no clue how much time has passed. It always seems to function differently when he's around his boyfriend. That's okay.

"Yeah?" He asks, "Do you want me to read to you again?" 

"Please," Sebastian smiles. 

Chris grabs a book from his nightstand. It's an old favorite for both of them. Sapiens. They've read it a dozen times but it's something they like to return to. Sebastian curls up to Chris's side, resting his head on Chris's chest and Chris begins to read out loud. Calmly and clearly until they both doze off. 

When they wake again the sun is beginning to set. The book has fallen onto the floor and they are wrapped around each other. Chris presses a kiss on Sebastian's head and carefully extracts himself from Seb's arms. 

"Let's walk Dodger together," Sebastian says in a sleepy voice. 

Chris hands Sebastian one of his shirts. It always settles something inside of him when Sebastian wears his clothes. Judging by the grin on Sebastian's face he knows that. 

They put on their shoes, feed Dodger, and go on a short walk. Not once letting go of each other's hands. When they get back Chris makes them dinner. Something simple, one of his mom's old recipes. A childhood favorite. Can't go wrong with that. 

After dinner, Sebastian runs them a bath. Bubbles and soothing smells. Sebastian pressed against his chest as they wash each other gently. The occasional lazy kiss. This is Chris's perfect kind of day. He feels so lucky, so grateful, that he gets to share this with Sebastian. With the man he loves. 

An hour or maybe more later they get out of the bathtub. They dry each other off. Then embrace each other. Just needing to be close and not willing to get dressed just yet. Getting dressed means putting distance between them and however small, the thought is unbearable. They kiss and kiss and kiss. The need to touch, to love, too great. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Sebastian says, a little breathless. 

“Yes,” Chris says, stroking Sebastian’s cheek, “I love you.” 

He leans into the touch, “I love you too,” Sebastian smiles. 

He takes Chris’s hand and leads him into their bedroom. Their bedroom. Chris still likes saying that. Likes that they have carved out these spaces in the world meant just for them. Spaces where they can retreat to and just be surrounded by good things. Of course, life still happens and he still has worries and days where his brain makes too much noise. But when he’s with Sebastian, things seem to sting a little less. It makes everything just a little bit easier to handle. Makes the world seem softer, gentler. So much less terrifying. When he is with Sebastian he feels like he can achieve all he desires. But also like he has a safe place to return to if he fails. Somewhere where he will always be loved. 

He loves Sebastian so much that sometimes he doesn’t even have words for it. Sometimes his love is a simple, quiet thing like autumn leaves falling to the ground. Sometimes it is big and loud and he wants to shout it from the rooftops. But what is always constant is how much he cares about Sebastian and how much Sebastian cares about him. 

They’ve been intertwined since they met and Chris knows that what they have is special. Sometimes he can hardly believe it. It reminds him of Disney movies. How true love always wins. How these people find each other and know in their hearts that it’s right. And he knows that such love is rare to find but he has it. He has it because of Sebastian. His Sebastian. 

They slip into bed together. Chris wraps his arms around Sebastian’s body, presses his face into his neck. Breathes in his scent, cherishes his warmth. He has all he needs right here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr. Please come say hi if you want to! <3


End file.
